


Invitation

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Party, Surprise Ending, Surprise Party, Surprises, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie Tozier's friends plan a surprise birthday party for him.Oneshot/drabble





	Invitation

Something got ruined.

Well see, Richie Tozier was having a birthday party--a surprise birthday party actually too. So he didn't actually know anything yet. His friends were planning something. But whatever it was, it wasn't going as planned. 

"This is terrible!" Mike Hanlon said. "The invitation is all messed up. It was supposed to say 'Richie's Birthday'." Obviously.

Stan Uris furrowed his brow. "What does it say now?"

"Uh...just 'Richie's Bi'."

Eddie snorted. "That still works."

He wasn't wrong. 

 


End file.
